


L'Amour Fou

by sidsaid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, Does that still make them kinks?, F/M, Fluff, I mean Ben is like 2 minutes away from a strip tease, Kinks without them being called kinks, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Oneshot, PWP, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fill, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Tattoos, a lot of smut, apadravya, fashion - Freeform, group project, not only will ben and rey be satisfied but you will be too, postgrad students, receptive Rey?, reylo prompt fill, seductive Ben?, soft reylo, some mutual pining, that lasts a long time, this took a lot out of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidsaid/pseuds/sidsaid
Summary: Rey’s postgrad journey goes about as well as expected when she is put on a group project with the unnecessarily attractive and heavily tattooed Ben Solo. A Curious Cat prompt.





	L'Amour Fou

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the below Curious Cat prompt that I sort of misread (I missed the lab partner part lol, that would have been good.) 
> 
> Curious Cat Prompt: “Rey’s lab partner always wears thick sweaters and sweatshirts, which is fine. It’s not like she’s paying attention or anything. And when the AC breaks a few weeks later, it’s not like Rey’s on the brink of dying when she notices that he has two full tattoo sleeves. Or that she can make out a nipple piercing through the material of his shirt when he stretches.”
> 
> It is named 'L'Amour Fou' due to this being partially inspired by Christian Dior and 'amour fou' (crazy love/uncontrollable obsessive passion) was something his designs became. 
> 
> I was possessed with the writing bug for this one lol. I tried to remove as much angst as possible, because honestly it gets monotonous sometimes LMAO. This is absolutely at least 30% smut. JS. Though I’m going to say porn with plot haha. This was really fun to write, so I hope you all enjoy!

Rey watched him, the pen loosening in her grip as he pulled a hand through the front of his hair. The shiny locks easily slipped back into place but now took on a rustled look. She swallowed, feeling drool begin to pool at the corner of her mouth. He scribbled quickly on his notepad before glancing up, his eyes meeting hers. 

The pen fell from her grip and rolled to the floor, jolting Rey. She moved to pick it up, hitting her head on the way up and once she was back in her seat, all eyes except a single pair were on her. 

Ben had gone back to moving his pencil across the page, his expression neutral. 

Rey picked up her bag with a huff, her hands itching and her cheeks hot. She was embarrassed by her own horniness more so than the fact that she looked like an idiot in the lecture hall. It felt like everyone could smell the lust on her and she adjusted her jeans jacket as she walked up the steps and out of the lecture theatre. 

He was ahead of her, already half way through the courtyard, his jumper thick and loose on him. 

Rey followed with a sigh, trying to work through the rest of her day in her head in order to alleviate the feelings assaulting her currently. A five-mile run might work. 

She was almost to the gate when she saw him again, her attention attracted by a squeal and a young woman in his arms. She was tiny, being held aloft by biceps that were barely visible through the thick material. 

When she let go, dropping her down again, Rey saw that the woman was east Asian. Her long hair was tied in a thick bun high on her head and her straight fringe dipped into her eyes. An elaborate tattoo snaked up the side of her throat, though Rey couldn't be sure what it was. 

Rey knew she'd be caught staring if she didn't start moving again, but as her eyes moved over the young woman, she grew even more jealous. She was not only beautiful, but her style was like something out of a copy of Vogue. Out of Rey's price range, for sure. 

Of course Ben would have a girlfriend. 

She swallowed, feeling her body temperature drop at least a little and she crossed the road to leave campus and simper in her flat. 

Of course the end of her first day on her new postgrad course in Fashion Business & Management would end with her pining after a man who she only knew the first name of. Rey tried to pretend that he wasn’t who she was thinking of when she ran her stainless-steel dildo through her wetness, along her clit, before pushing it gently inside of her, revelling in the cool metal against her hot skin. 

Rey supposed she deserved it. Thou shalt not covet, and all that. 

She shuddered against the steel, her walls pulsing, and she sighed, knowing this wasn’t enough. That she needed to invest in something else to satisfy herself; to keep her from fixating on a taken man. 

**XxX**

Glancing at the weather app on her phone, Rey pulled off the long-sleeved shirt she had originally opted for and reached for a beige knee-length smock dress that hung in the back of her wardrobe. She tied a belt around her waist and pulled back her hair into a bun, huffing at the flyaways that she couldn't avoid in the humidity. 

Three classes today, all with the unnecessarily handsome Ben, last name unknown. A part of Rey was glad that she wore loose clothing, as the tightness of jeans would only have made the day more unbearable. She’d concluded over the course of the previous evening that regardless of Ben’s possible attachment, the war between her and her libido had not yet ended, despite her already having lost the first battle. Rey only hoped that there would be a cease-fire eventually. 

‘The next class assignment will be a group project,’ Professor Holdo intoned, a smile on her lips. ‘Groups have been arranged randomly and are listed on this sheet. Rather than a full lecture, I’d like everyone to meet with their groups and organise their thoughts. At this level, I wouldn’t expect any of you not to pull your weight, and I will know if you don’t.’ 

Holdo smiled and then began the lecture, Rey taking notes and trying her best not to let her eyes wonder. Ben had moved to the opposite curve, so it only took a slight glance to the left for Rey to see him. The lecture hall wasn’t even a quarter full, yet he never sat behind her, or close enough where she would have to actively turn to see him. 

She huffed and then heard people shuffling as they moved down to the podium and found their groups. Rey stayed put, scratching at the brand name that was printed across her pen, the ink dusting on her notebook as groups began to form. 

Her eyes met with Holdo, who had her head cocked to the side in question. In some way, Rey was thankful that she’d chosen not to move from Chandrila University. At least knowing the faculty helped, considering her social skills when it came to the rest of her classmates weren't the best. It was more the dread of introducing herself than the concept of friends at all. 

She had friends. The few she had were enough. 

Holdo traversed the steps towards Rey and sat down, smiling. 'I didn't put you in a group on your own, Rey.' She elbowed her jovially. 'I think you'll like who I've put you with.'

Rey sighed softly, leaning back and looking down as her classmates began breaking off into groups as they read their names. 'The beaten and the broken?' There was no bitterness in her words, but even saying them out loud left her with an ache in her chest. 

The professor chuckled. 'I am still surprised you didn't enrol on the Drama postgrad course considering your capacity for amateur dramatics.'

'I haven’t got much choice, do I?'

Holdo shook her head and Rey gathered her items and stood, sidling past her long-suffering professor and moving down the staircase.

She was the last to the sheet and glanced at it, finding her name under Group D. 

_Rey Niima_

_Kaydel Connix_

_Bazine Netal_

_Ben Solo_

Rey sucked in a breath at his name. Solo. That was his surname. 

A part of her wanted to erase it from her mind, because a surname meant she could traverse the internet for any mention of his name. It meant the temptation of liking Instagram posts, of sending friend requests on any and every social media platform. 

'Rey?'

She turned at the bright voice, seeing a blonde woman with hair tied in a coronet on the top of her head standing with Ben and another woman who must have been either Bazine or Kaydel. 

'Hi, I'm Kaydel. Or Kay, whichever is easier.'

Rey smiled easily, avoiding looking at Ben, even if his attention was completely on her. 

'Nice to meet you,' she replied, taking the woman's firm grip in one of her own. 

'Were you having a nap up there?' Bazine joked with a grin. 'I'm Bazine.'

Rey nodded. 'Seemed like a good enough time.'

Her eyes met with Ben's then. His expression was neutral, though there was a glimmer of humour that shone in his eyes. Up close Rey could see the flecks of caramel and green in them, and it made her internally sigh once more. Even if she liked to keep people at a distance generally, she so wanted to pull him close. Trace his full lips with her tongue. Remove that godforsaken loose jumper. 

'Ben Solo.' His handshake was warm and too hard, as if he were sizing her up for an arm wrestle. It amused Rey immensely. 

Rey nodded carefully, wanting to look away, but not being able to. 'Did I miss anything while I was up there?' She gestured towards where she had been sitting. 

Kaydel shook her head. 'We were just doing quick introductions. Why we decided to do Fashion Business & Management? What we were doing before? I'm an Assistant Buyer at Laura Ashley and I wanted a leg up. Bazine is looking for a change of scene and for Ben, this is the family business. What about you?' 

'I haven't decided what I want to do. Holdo offered me a scholarship to continue after undergrad, so I'm here. I was a business major.' 

'Can’t bear leaving college yet?' Bazine questioned with a grin. 'You like partying that much?' 

Rey chuckled. 'Not exactly what I'm known for.'

'You're 22?' Kaydel questioned. 

'23.' 

The blonde grinned. 'We're almost the same age.'

'Okay we get it Kay, you're trying to rub it in that you're in the prime of your youth. Ben and I will just be playing scrabble while you two go and engage in youthful activities.' Bazine sighed, rolling her eyes.

Kay chuckled and grabbed onto Bazine's arm. 'At least neither of you are 30.' 

'Did you two know each other before?' Rey questioned, surprised by the familiarity between the two women. 

‘Through work,’ Bazine responded. ‘It seems like we are fated to meet.’ 

Kaydel grinned. ‘Do you guys wanna get coffee and go to the library? We can talk about the project.’ 

Ben glanced down at his watch and nodded. ‘I have about an hour. I need to go out before the next class.’ 

Bazine clapped her hands together and the four of them climbed the stairs of the lecture hall, making their way towards the campus coffee shop that was attached to the library. Bazine paid for all the drinks and the group found a circular table in the breakout area. Ben, Bazine and Kaydel took out their laptops and Rey, with only her notebook on her, pulled out her pen, feeling slightly awkward. 

‘So, creating a brand and brand management. Any ideas on where to start?’ Kaydel said to the group. 

Rey drew a circle on her paper, putting the topic in the centre and making spiders legs with possible concepts. 

‘I suppose we should start with what kind of brand we want to create. Rey?’ 

She snapped up, looking at Ben and trying to settle her goose bumps at hearing her name from his lips. Rey nodded in agreement. ‘I think we should probably see what kind of case studies we can find, rather than jumping on a particular business model.’

Bazine hummed, nodding as she typed away. ‘We can’t exactly just jump into starting up a luxury or haute couture brand without any research to back up our numbers and expectations.’ 

‘A shame, but true,’ Kaydel hummed. 

Ben smiled then. ‘A grocery store brand could work. Footfall and income numbers are publicly available, and the business model lends itself to simplicity. Cash flow will be easy to track and any possible costings from marketing or advertising could potentially be offset by the bulk income of the grocery store.’ 

Rey rubbed her chin and nodded. ‘Simple is often best.’ 

‘Are we the dream team?’ Kaydel questioned, smiling wide. 

‘You might be on to something, Kay,’ Bazine answered, winking at her. 

Rey grinned, writing further notes for herself that she would type up later and send to the rest of the group. She capped her pen when a phone was thrust into her hands, Ben’s hand on the other end of it. 

‘Let’s trade numbers. We can make a group chat,’ Bazine murmured, passing her phone to Ben. 

Rey took the phone, marvelling at the size of his hands, at the neatness of his nails. She sifted in her bag for her own phone and passed it to Bazine. They all traded contact information and when Rey got her phone back, she was amused by how Ben had saved his name: Solo, with a dancing lady beside it.

‘I’ve got to go guys,’ Ben spoke, closing his laptop and standing. 

Kaydel and Bazine waved, and Rey smiled, trying to keep her eyes on his face rather than elsewhere. He held her gaze for longer than even she expected, and then he was gone, moving through the library like a lynx. 

‘Okay. If we all start on some research, we should have a good idea on the market, and then we can figure out which parts of the project we want to take.’ 

Rey nodded at Bazine’s words and tucked her notebook away. She was tucking her chair in when Kaydel looked up at her. ‘Did you want to have lunch? We are going to Giovanni’s.’

The woman looked earnest and Rey hesitated, wanting to say yes, but feeling suddenly wary. It was Bazine’s warm smile that had her nodding, and she stood as the other two women gathered their things. 

**XxX**

Rey was pleasantly surprised that her lunch and the weeks that followed with Kaydel and Bazine were fun. Kaydel had a keen eye for bargains and had the best taste in food. Bazine seemed to have data flowing through her veins. She was brilliant at watching the stock market – which she had admitted, had paid for her postgrad – and even better at studying fashion trends. Rey felt out of her depth around them, but was thankful for their easy friendship. They were brilliant people to partner with and Rey was thankful to Holdo too for this small gift. 

Then there was Ben. 

Rey came to the realisation that Ben wasn’t aware of how much of a mystery he was. He could laugh at their jokes, but mostly he just kept silent, reacting and catching Rey’s eye, but seeming to stew in the atmosphere Bazine and Kaydel created.

Luckily, for Rey at least, she hadn’t seen him with the girl with the neck tattoo since that first day, but every time she saw him, she wanted to ask him who the girl was. Rey had been adamant at least that she wouldn’t stalk him online, even though Bazine had urged her to. Mostly because he was apparently a brilliant designer who had started his own line at 22. Though when Rey looked at him, in the same old black jeans, desert boots and loose knit jumper, she wondered how that could be possible. 

What still plagued Rey, even after two months and having spent at least 30 hours sitting beside Ben – because they did that now apparently – sat together in class, was that she couldn’t get him out of her head. 

Every salacious dream, thought, idea, featured him and those ridiculous jumpers. Sometimes they were so long that they brushed the floor as he walked, and yet dream Rey still found herself getting off to him. 

She was fully aware that she was committing some carnal sin by thinking of him in such detail and for so long. Particularly because he wasn’t a free agent. That thought was only solidified by the fact that at least four times she’d seen the name _Rose_ with two crescent moon emojis on either side, pop up on his phone. It made no impact on how horny she was, and Rey cursed herself to sleep knowing that she was going to hell for committing some semblance of adultery. 

At the very least, even if she couldn’t find sexual satisfaction from a 6ft+ man built like a refrigerator, her studies were going well. The four of them really were the dream team, and despite being given the whole semester for the project, they were almost done, and while the project was more of a thought experiment, it was beginning to seem like a viable business endeavour that Ben continued to talk up. 

‘I did these last night,’ Ben murmured as he sifted through his bag. 

Rey shifted in her seat, feeling her shirt stick to her back after having ran to meet Ben early. She glanced up to see sweat beading at Ben’s forehead, and she laughed to herself, thinking it served him right for always wearing a jumper. It was on seeing another trickle of sweat down his forehead that Rey registered that it still had not cooled down and the familiar whirring of an AC was entirely absent. 

A selection of sketchbook pages were laid out in front of Rey and her eyes roved over the illustrations across the pages. Her mouth dropped open. The designs were beautiful. There was an accessibility to the clothes he’d created that had been exactly what they had all talked about the brand representing. A grocery store brand that wasn’t reduced or confined to fashion’s peripheries. It could be fashion on a budget, and this was it. Simple items of clothing that could be layered, worn inside out, twisted to your own personal style, but always fashion forward. 

‘I was thinking your idea of keeping the clothes unisex would be good,’ he added. 

‘These are amazing, Ben,’ she said, awe-struck. 

He smiled, meeting her eye. ‘I don’t know. I haven’t been this inspired in a while,’ his smile turned into a grin, and Rey found it infectious. 

Her eyes dropped to the designs again and she flicked through them once more, whistling, utterly impressed. 

‘God, it’s so hot in here.’

Rey raised her brows and put the paper down to find Ben standing up. 

The world seemed to slow as the impossible happened before her very eyes. He lifted the jumper at the hem, pulling it up to reveal a simple white T that was pulled tightly over his form. Despite Rey questioning what could have possibly been underneath the jumper, taught muscles had not been what she had considered first. Perhaps a flat stomach, the casual runner’s stomach, not something carved from marble. Not abs that would have made Caravaggio weep. 

Rey felt heat crawl up her neck as he pulled up the jumper and the slight line of hair beneath his navel made a brief appearance. When the jumper was off his head and bunched on his shoulders and arms, Rey averted her eyes for a moment, trying to seem nonchalant. 

‘Do you think we should notify campus maintenance?’ He asked.

‘Probably,’ she murmured, reaching for her phone, but still spying an eye out on him. 

The phone dropped from her hands however when he pulled the jumper from his arms and she saw the tattoos that snaked up and down both arms, his pale skin non-existent. Her mouth was wide open as Ben folded up the jumper, using his chest as a surface and tucking the clothing in his bag. It was only when she straightened, that she saw the strained fabric had fissures at his chest. His t-shirt was translucent and thin enough for Rey to see two tight rings showing through the material along with his nipples. 

Rey swallowed and stood, picking her phone up from the small desk and moving down the aisle. 

‘I’ll go find the maintenance,’ she called back with a strained voice, feeling the blood rush into her cheeks and desire thrash deep within her like a cobra hunting its next meal. 

The girl with the tattoos made sense now. And what she would give to be that girl. 

The outline of his nipple piercings was all she could see as she made her way to the bathroom. What it would be like to have the cold metal between her lips... There would be no more fantasies of Ben and his jumpers now that she knew what lay beneath them. She could see, almost feel his arms around her, and she swallowed a shudder as she kicked open the bathroom door. 

It was empty for the time being and she stared at herself in the mirror. At the flush along her chest that wasn’t from the hot weather anymore, and then to her eyes. They were wide – awe-struck, full of unsated desire. 

‘Fuck, fuck fuck,’ she found herself repeating, her heartbeat not settling. 

Her overactive imagination suddenly seemed like a curse and Rey groaned aloud as she imagined every possible way that she could want him, his tattooed arms and pierced nipples. She knew she could get off to that image alone, and she berated herself for objectifying him so willingly and so easily.

Ben was her friend now. She should give him more courtesy. 

Her mind wandered then, to what other tattoos he might have had elsewhere, where else he could have been pierced and she almost slapped herself to wake up. 

Water seemed to suffice, at least in cooling down the heat in her cheeks. Her mascara and eyeliner were at least waterproof, so the act of splashing water on her face was not too damaging, and Rey found herself weakly walking back to the lecture hall. 

Ben wasn’t where she had left him, though both of their things were still there. Holdo had come in and was setting up the projector, waving up at Rey. 

‘I’m quite excited to see the project you guys have come up with,’ Holdo murmured as Rey approached. The professor was typing away at her laptop, finding nothing amiss with her student. 

‘Make sure you have that A+ stamp ready,’ Rey commented, smiling lightly. 

_Where is Ben? Let me see his arms again. Let me just graze against him. Please. _

Holdo grinned. ‘Well there is a reason you graduated _summa cum laude_.’

Rey hummed quietly and turned when the door opened again.

‘I found the maintenance guy. Says the AC should be up in about forty minutes, so I got these.’ Ben said as he walked down, three iced beverages in hand. His chest moved with him and Rey felt like her brain was oozing out of her ear canals. 

Holdo clapped as she reached for the Iced Mocha. ‘My favourite god-son.’ 

‘Your only god-son,’ Ben supplied, and Rey had to yet again force her mouth from flopping open. 

‘God-son?’ 

Ben nodded, guessing that Rey was not going to take the cup from him, so lifted the Iced Earl Grey Latte from the cup holder and placed it in her hand. His hand was cool and damp from the drink and Rey knew that her insides were liquifying. 

‘I’m his mother’s best friend,’ Holdo answered, sipping at her beverage. ‘Thank you, Ben.’ 

He shrugged and his eyes were on Rey, a brow raised, most likely wondering why she was being so weird. Rey wondered the same. Her eyes fell to the ink again and then he let out a huff of laughter.

‘Do you want a proper look?’ 

Rey was nodding before she even processed what his question was. Holdo was already preoccupied, so Rey followed Ben back to their seats, and he faced her, his arms stretched out for her to take. 

She looked at them seriously, before she took his left hand, turning it over so she could see the tattoos from all angles. This arm seemed like a homage. There were dates scattered about in scrolls, faces and animals entwined. Roses and vines wrapped around his forearm, seeming to tie all the images together in a mix of colour and monochrome. There was a melancholy to some of the images and something stirred in Rey as she met Ben’s eyes. He was staring at her intently, but she couldn’t bring herself to ask why. Why he was letting her do this?

The other arm was different. While the other seemed personal, this arm seemed like a work of art. The artist finding inspiration and using Ben’s pale skin as a canvas, mapping out constellations. Words of poetry flowed into beautiful creatures, into flowers, into sunsets and sunrises. The moon, the planets, the sea. There were styles that Rey had never seen before. One tattoo looked like a watercolour, another had an exquisite use of light that made it seem more than just ink on skin. Her fingers danced along his arm, as if the 2D art could suddenly come alive, as if the dragon that crawled the inside of his forearm could breathe real fire. 

‘These are incredible,’ she murmured.

‘My sister did them all. Every single one.’ 

Rey glanced up at him and he was beaming, profoundly proud of his sibling. 

‘She uses me as a testing canvas. I’m a walking advertisement for her.’ 

Rey chuckled and her hands retreated down Ben’s arm, though a hand stayed in his absently. Their eyes were still joined and the two of them were silent. It was only when the doors opened and the rest of the class began to file in, that Rey realised where her hand was and what she was doing.

She pulled it away and reached for her drink, sipping at it quickly and giving herself mild brain freeze. 

Her phone lit up and Rey reached for it, her eyes going across the message. 

_Coffee after class?_

Rey glanced at Ben, his brow was raised, and she found herself nodding, her throat dry and her heart pounding away in her chest. 

It wasn’t simply just looking at him anymore. It hadn’t been for a while now. 

Class passed with Rey continuously aware of not only Ben sitting next to her in less clothing than she had ever seen him in before, but also of the fact that he’d asked her for coffee without Kaydel and Bazine.

Holdo started packing up and everyone in the room began to gather their things and leave quickly. Kaydel and Bazine left arm in arm, and Rey put her notebook away and sucked absently on what was the ice left over from her latte. A part of her hoped that Ben had completely forgotten and was already on his way out, but he was pulling his bag over his shoulder and looking at her. 

‘What are you waiting for?’ He chuckled.

Rey stood, her hand shaking as she pulled her backpack over her shoulders. 

They walked in silence, traversing the staircase and then through the hallways and out of the main door to the building.

Rey knew she was being awkward by being silent. It wasn’t weird for two friends to get coffee together, yet she was making it strange, especially with how desperately her body wanted to be close to his. 

‘Are you okay?’ Ben asked, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. 

She glanced at him and nodded. ‘I think the heat just got to me a little.’ 

‘Good thing we’re going for coffee then,’ he smiled, and Rey forced herself to relax as they walked. 

Ben hadn’t put his jumper back on, and there were several people they passed who noticed his tattoos and stared. 

‘Do you get that a lot?’ Rey questioned.

He shrugged. ‘Not really, since most of my clothes are long-sleeved.’ 

‘Did you really just let your sister paint you as practice?’ 

‘Partly,’ he answered with a smile. 

Rey smiled, looking at the ground, watching their feet move in tandem. She was jealous and it was a different type of jealousy this time. Jealousy that he had someone he cared enough about that he’d do that for her. Someone who loved him enough for it to be reflected in the images that covered his arms. She didn’t say it out loud, however, and they walked the remaining metres to the coffee shop that sat just off-campus, Ben holding the door open for her. 

They ordered and sat in a booth with their drinks – an Iced Latte and an Iced Americano – and Rey mixed her drink with her paper straw, not knowing what to say. Her thoughts were racing each other to explode out of her mouth, and not all of them could be justified in the current setting.

‘Are you uncomfortable?’ Ben asked.

Rey met his eyes, seeing that he wasn’t happy to have asked and she dropped her hands to her lap. 

‘No, I’m just…’ she searched for a word, and closed her eyes with a sigh when she found it. ‘...awkward.’ 

Ben was silent for a moment and frowned. ‘You could have said no if you didn’t want to come,’ he murmured.

She shook her head, rolling her lips together. ‘No, that’s...I just... I’m having some trouble right now with this situation.’ 

‘This situation?’ 

Rey placed her face in her hands and sighed loudly. ‘You are a very distracting person, Ben Solo.’ 

She could practically hear his smile, and the happy way in which he drank back a huge glug of coffee. 

Uncovering her eyes, they automatically dropped to his chest, and she breathed heavily through her nose at seeing the outline of the piercings. Ben seemed to follow her gaze and he looked down, and his eyes widened. 

‘Fuck, I hadn’t realised my shirt was so thin.’ He sounded embarrassed, though Rey couldn’t imagine why when all she wanted to do was have his nipples grazing against her chest, or preferably, in her mouth.

Rey laughed, particularly watching him try to angle himself so that he wasn’t completely exposed. He even seemed to reach for his jumper, and she shook her head.

‘I think it’s too late,’ she murmured. 

‘Is this what you meant by distracting?’ 

Rey didn’t answer straight away, she just swallowed and looked past him. He was looking too intently at her, the caramel in his eyes too bright in the lights that reflected off them. ‘Yes, among other things.’ 

‘There’s nothing wrong with that.’ 

She lowered her eyes, meeting his again, her brow furrowing. It had been easy so far to pretend that he didn’t have a girlfriend when she looked at him, but when he engaged her in her own thoughts, the fact seemed to scream its existence. 

‘Even if I have an overactive imagination, I do know where to draw a line,’ she answered, lifting the straw to her lips again. He watched her, and Rey couldn’t miss his own blush that came crawling up his chest and along his throat. 

‘What have you imagined?’ 

Rey closed her eyes, breathing deeply and then blindly reaching for her bags, abandoning her half-finished coffee as she stood. A hand reached for her, fingers gently wrapping around hers, and holding her attention. The grip was loose, loose enough that she could have easily escaped from it. 

‘What’s wrong with us having feelings for each other?’ 

‘Don’t say that,’ she sighed. ‘That’s not fair.’ 

‘I can’t stop thinking about you,’ he uttered honestly. ‘Constantly, and I feel I’m being dishonest thinking about you like this without your permission. Without your knowledge.’ 

Rey pulled at her hand and his grip grew slack and he let go. ‘What would your girlfriend think if she heard that?’ The words burst out of Rey on a wave of frustration, and her hands closed into fists, knowing she shouldn’t have said anything. That she should have just walked out. 

‘Girlfriend?’ 

She glanced up into his eyes again and his head was tilted in confusion. 

‘I don’t have a girlfriend.’ 

Rey’s face shifted, her cheek twitching. ‘Then what about the girl with the neck tattoo? Rose?’ 

‘My sister?’ For a brief moment he looked disgusted, and then he was laughing, laughing forcefully enough that he nearly knocked over his own coffee. 

Rey frowned, still standing, and her eyes back on the stretched material of the white shirt. This would be the end of her. 

'That was my sister.' 

She was silent for a moment and Ben's laughter calmed. Rey swallowed and casually sat back down, smoothing down her flyaways and lifting her coffee from the table as if nothing had happened. 

'I see.'

'Was that the only deal breaker?'

Rey looked up, her eyes passing over his lips for too long before they met his gaze. He smiled and she sighed, feeling far too hot; a heady mix of embarrassment and lust. 

She nodded. 

'I like you,' he murmured, his features relaxing and his back breaching from the booth, curling inwards. 

Rey realised he was nervous, and it helped handle her own nerves. The thought that this would happen hadn’t been high up on her list of possibilities, and with the fact presented to her, she came to the sudden realisation that she didn't know how to handle it. 

It was different than just meaningless flings and one-night stands. This would require an openness that she wasn't sure that she could possibly share. The thought made her silent and she realised only when some time had passed and the expression on Ben's face had turned to disappointment that he was taking her silence as a rejection. 

When the words did not come readily, she voted for honesty and she sighed softly. 

'You're all I've been able to think about,' she murmured, most of her words hidden behind the straw of her latte. 

Ben's grimace slipped into a smile and he reached across the table, taking her hand. He gripped her fingers, folding them together. Rey stared down at their connected hands and then back at Ben. Her heart seemed to want to jump from her chest and fall to the table. Her eyes scanned his tattooed arms once more, and the broad set of his shoulders, and then inevitably fell to his chest. 

Predictable. 

'Are they really that surprising?' 

Rey met his eyes again and he was smirking. 

'More distracting than surprising,' she answered. 

'You don't have any?' 

She blinked and pulled back, their fingers still faintly connected as her back hit the booth. 'No tattoos, but some piercings.' 

'Yeah?' He grinned and Rey saw his eyes glance down to her chest and then back again.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and he laughed. 

'If you get to, so do I.' 

Rey pouted but agreed. He was right. 

'Just the seven in my ears and one navel piercing.' She narrowed her eyes, a smile forming on her lips. 'Why? Have you got more?' 

'About ten?' He answered simply

Rey looked to his ears that were mostly hidden by his hair and raised a brow as Ben chuckled. He let go of her to push his hair behind both ears and she saw a litany of piercings through them, though she only counted seven. 

'You got a belly button piercing too then?' She asked with an amused smile. 

'Nah, it's a bit lower than that.' 

Rey felt her mouth go dry and she automatically looked down, as if she suddenly had the ability to look through tables. Heat crawled up the back of her neck as Ben started to laugh and Rey put her face in her hands, feeling how red she must have been through the heat in her palms. More fodder for her imaginations. She wouldn't survive, she was aware of that now. 

'You are cruel.'

He continued to laugh and only stopped when Rey seemed to grab her things again, clearly in the running mood. 

'Wait. Don't go so quickly.'

'I need to maintain some semblance of my sanity, Ben.' She said with a sigh, her voice maybe a touch too high. 

He smiled, drinking the remains of his coffee. 

'So, the tattoos are your sister and the piercings are all you?' 

Ben nodded, placing the glass on the table and his hand moving through his hair, covering his ears once more. 

'Go out with me,' he requested. 

'We're out right now.'

He snorted softly, the intensity of his gaze increasing. 'You want to consider this our first date?'

Rey swallowed, trying her best to avoid looking at him for too long in case she was distracted once more. 

'What are you doing this afternoon?' she asked.

'Nothing. Why?' 

'Come to mine.' She opened her eyes and Ben was staring at her, no humour in it. 'We can study.' 

'That sounds very unconvincing.' 

Rey groaned and Ben was chuckling. 

'Just tell me what you want.'

'I changed my mind,' she said quickly. 'I'll see you tomorrow, Ben.'

He grinned and watched her stand and gather up her bag for the third time. 

'Call me when you get home, Rey.'

'No.' 

She facepalmed as she left the cafe and stifled her scream when she reached the curb. Once the traffic light had changed, she went half jogging-half running back to her apartment. 

Groaning as she flopped onto her bed fully clothed, she undid the zip on her jeans and slipped her hand into her underwear, finding that she was soaked. 

If she had greater self-control, she probably would have pulled her hand away, yet all she could think of were heavily inked arms wrapped around her, large fingers dipping into the waistband of her underwear and delicately grazing through her arousal, dragging the wetness up to circle her clit. A warm breath at the back of her neck, and hardness pressed tightly against her ass. She could even imagine the graze of hard metal on her back and she sighed loudly, pushing two fingers into herself. Her other hand joined, and she rubbed her slick in circles at the apex of her thighs. 

Rey curled into herself, groaning into her quilt as she got off to the thought of Ben pleasuring her, of his body crushing her into her bedspread. 

The fact that her imaginations were a possibility – that he liked her – spurned her on and it was easy to imagine his teeth sinking into her neck, and she keened before falling, orgasming to her own touch. 

'Fuck fuck fuck,' she moaned into her quilt, disappointed in her own lack of self-control. 

Rey laid like that, face down, for a long time until she swallowed and turned onto her back and kicked her jeans fully off. 

The sun had moved but was still several hours off setting and she sighed, trying to sort through what she really wanted. It should have been easy–simple, yet she was so caught up in her own head, in her own anxieties of how easily it could go wrong, how this could fuck up their friendship, their project, their postgrad degree. Even Rey could admit that she let herself drown in work; never properly letting people into her life. But she wanted to this time and she supposed that was what mattered most. That she could be selfish, that she could throw caution to the wind for once. 

Rey rolled up and stripped herself of the rest of her clothes and decided on a shower, turning the dial as cool as she could handle. 

A face mask helped settle her thoughts a little more and when she went back to sit on the edge of her bed, she heard her phone buzzing from her bag. 

Shuffling inside, she pulled it free and answered before looking at the caller. 

'You really weren't going to call me then?' 

Rey groaned and she found herself in the same position, face down on her bedspread. 

'I'm trying to stop embarrassing myself.'

Ben chuckled. 'Now that would ruin all the fun.'

She sighed, silent for a moment, listening to her own steady breaths, Ben seemingly doing the same. 

‘I wish you hadn’t told me about that tenth one.’

Rey could hear his grin through the phone. ‘If you’re bringing it up now, I’m going to assume that you can’t stop thinking about it.’ 

‘Shut up.’ 

‘Do you want to know more about it?’ Rey groaned, slapping her forehead and Ben continued. ‘Where it is exactly? Why I got it?’ There was laughter in his tone. 

‘This is really fun for you, isn’t it?’

‘I like talking to you...I like messing with you,’ he answered.

The pause made goose bumps prickle on Rey’s arms. She smiled unconsciously, cradling the phone to her ear as she sat up. 

‘Maybe I shouldn’t have rescinded my invitation.’

Ben chuckled. ‘Sounds like I was right about your desire to study being unconvincing.’ 

Rey rolled her eyes, snorting. ‘Do you want me to say outright what you _know_ I’m thinking?’ 

‘I wouldn’t be against it.’ 

She adjusted the towel over her and crossed her legs underneath her, smiling. ‘That would make it really easy for you.’ 

‘Just if your thoughts match mine. Whether we’re on the same page.’ 

Rey chuckled, rubbing her lips together to calm the pain in her cheeks from smiling too hard. ‘Maybe I should have kissed you earlier.’ 

‘You wanted to kiss me?’ 

‘Yeah.’ 

‘Is that all you wanted to do?’

‘See you tomorrow, Ben,’ Rey responded cheerily. 

Ben’s laughter echoed in the room as Rey pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call, chuckling to herself. Her arm dropped to rest on her thigh, the device falling onto the bed spread and she closed her eyes, trying to slow the beating of her heart and to lessen the grin that had formed. 

It was easy to go to sleep after that, and she dreamed of being wrapped in a huge jumper, arms around her and a hot chocolate with whipped cream in her hands. 

**XxX**

‘You look happy,’ Kaydel chimed, jumping into the seat beside Rey. 

Rey shrugged. ‘Our project is going well.’ 

She felt the other seat be filled and turned to see Bazine slide into it. ‘I thought it was Ben?’ she queried.

The coffee she was drinking dribbled down her chin as she blinked at the woman and the pair of them began to laugh at Rey, who hastily wiped at her face before the beverage could ruin her yellow t-shirt.

‘Yes, we know you get to Holdo’s lecture early all secretive.’ 

‘Only because we’re doing the finance portions,’ Rey responded unconvincingly. 

Kaydel grinned. ‘As if.’ She shrugged then, leaning back. ‘We wouldn’t blame you. We saw under that jumper yesterday, it makes sense. Though you really should just google him.’

‘I’m not going to google him.’

Bazine heaved a huge sigh, sounding partially disgusted. ‘It’s part of your job. If you don’t know who Ben Solo is, then how can you call yourself a Fashion Business student?’

Rey pouted, but shook her head. ‘No. In the age of social media, we should be as organic with each other as we can be.’ 

‘Yes, be organic when you’re naked, not when you are studying together,’ Bazine responded, getting a huge laugh out of Kaydel. Big enough that several other students turned their heads. 

‘You are both terrible.’ 

Kaydel smiled and rested her cheek against Rey’s shoulder. ‘Yes, we are. We are the devils on your shoulders.’ 

‘Why isn’t one of you the angel?’

‘Angels are for the celibate,’ Bazine answered.

Rey hissed at them both and they laughed again. The doors opened and the three of them spotted Ben walk in. Today’s jumper was navy and had red trim. He was carrying a bottle of juice and he smiled over at them when they caught his passing eye.

Regardless of what she had said, Rey couldn’t hide the giddiness of seeing Ben and her two friends noticed. Ben slipped into the row behind them and took a seat directly behind Rey. Kaydel and Bazine angled themselves to look at him, but when Rey did not, he leant forward instead, his chin almost resting on her shoulder. 

‘What are we talking about?’

Rey was ready to say something vague, but Bazine immediately interrupted her with — ‘Celibacy.’ 

Ben narrowed his eyes and Rey closed her own, breathing steadily through her nose. ‘Interesting topic. A little out of place.’ 

Kaydel grinned. ‘So, what did you two get up to yesterday?’ 

‘Nothing much,’ Rey responded tightly, trying to subtly reach for Kaydel’s thigh so she could pinch it. 

Ben shifted his head slightly, his lips practically grazing her ear. ‘Is that so?’ he questioned quietly, before leaning back and looking at the two other women. ‘Looking through the finance portion of the project.’ 

Bazine looked unamused and she sighed as she began to pull her things out of her bag. ‘You both are so boring. Can’t you just start your fling already? Kaydel and I are tired of waiting.’ 

Rey choked on air this time and she turned when Ben started laughing, which didn’t help the situation. 

Professor Ackbar walked into the lecture hall then, and the four of them grew silent. Rey could have sworn that she was having palpitations. Her heart was beating so loud it could be heard from the next room. 

The constant awareness of having Ben behind her did not assist Rey in actively participating in class. On one occasion when called out by the professor, she had barely been able to answer. The memory of her deepest thoughts came back to her with such ease, that if it wasn’t so embarrassing to be growing more and more uncomfortable in her clothes, she’d have laughed. 

When everyone was finally packing up, most likely to leave campus, Rey was jittery in her seat. Kaydel seemed to eye her and then looked over to Bazine with a grin. ‘Cheesecake?’ 

Bazine nodded and the two ran off quickly, smirking as they looked back at Rey and Ben.

Rey stood, bracing herself before she turned to face Ben. He was still sitting, his legs wide and his bag slung on the chair beside him. There was a grin on his face that Rey couldn’t call anything other than cocky. 

‘Hey.’

She breathed out steadily. ‘Hey.’

‘Should we walk?’

Rey nodded and started down the row of chairs, Ben following in tandem beside her, his height in the upper row far greater than hers. When they reached the end, Ben waited for her to climb the two steps and then they scaled the rest together, Ben or maybe it was Rey herself, keeping in time with the other’s steps. 

Their knuckles glanced against each other’s until Ben reached out, folding their hands together and not saying anything. Rey looked up at him, hearing their footsteps echo down the hall and not quite knowing what to say, but finding that she didn’t need to know either. 

'Dinner?' 

'Yeah.'

‘So Kaydel and Bazine are tired of waiting,’ Ben murmured as they walked down the three steps to the building. 

Rey snorted, rolling her eyes. ‘You should know by now not to take anything they say seriously, Ben.’

‘You’re the one holding my hand.’

‘Because you walk too fast,’ she supplied as an answer, folding her lips closed. 

He smirked, and his eyes went down to their feet, still in tandem as they walked through the quad and towards the gates. 

The two of them were silent for a moment, before Rey murmured something that had been on her mind ever since Ben had shown her the designs for their project. 'Would you let me see your other designs?' 

Ben narrowed his eyes at her. 'What other designs?' 

'The ones I've seen you sketching in class.'

He looked anxious for a moment and Rey's head tilted to the side in question. 'Those were not designs,' he answered. 

She made several steps to the side, their fingers still connected. 'Now you definitely have to show me.'

'Maybe later,' he responded noncommittally. 

Rey was suspicious but let Ben lead them the rest of the way to the campus' local pizzeria. 

They shared a Mediterranean pizza and talked about their inspirations, Rey promising to take Ben to her favourite exhibits and collections. Their fingers stayed connected across the table, Rey amused by the ease of it. 

Splitting the bill, they strolled outside, neither knowing what to do, but not in a rush to leave the other. 

'Do you want to come to mine for some tea?' Rey asked, trying to seem distracted by her nails. 

Ben snorted and she looked at him annoyed. 'Sorry. After all that eyeing me up yesterday, I wasn't sure whether this was a plan to objectify me again.'

'You're not funny. I just want to see your sketches.' 

He hummed and then nodded. 

Rey's apartment was a 10-minute walk, and the pair of them seemed to run out of things to say. Rey's mouth felt glued shut and her hand was hot in Bens. They only detached when Rey went shuffling through her bag for her keys and took far too long fitting it into the lock. 

She stumbled in first and glanced around, thankful that the place wasn't an absolute wreck. 

'Assam? Green? Peppermint?' She asked, tossing her bag on the coat stand, and slipping out of her sandals. 

Ben did the same, his eyes on every part of the room. 'This is definitely your apartment,' he murmured. 

'What's that supposed to mean?'

He chuckled. 'The Dior print on your wall, you have magazines on every surface, and you have a bucket of candy on your coffee table.' 

'It's not that obvious,' she said meekly, but Ben just laughed again. 

'Assam please.'

Rey turned the kettle on and put two teabags in cups. She heard him shuffling through his bag and he removed his sketchbook and took a seat on Rey's couch. 

She brought the searingly hot cups over and placed them on the table. Ben turned his cup, amused at the Dior sketch that made up one side. 

'Don't mock my possessions.'

'I'm not, I promise.'

Rey's eyes dropped to the sketchbook in his lap and back up to Ben. He looked pensive at her attention and then handed the book to her. 

'This is probably a terrible idea,' he murmured as Rey flicked the first page open. 

While Rey had expected to see clothing designs, the pages were filled with sketches of people. Studies of expressions, posture and sometimes the clothes they wore, but Ben seemed to be recording an intimation of who they were. 

She turned the pages, impressed by the technical skill. Clearly Ben was humble of his own talents. 

There were a few clothing ideas, and torn pages, where Rey imagined the sketches for their project had come from. 

She stopped on a dress. It had been water coloured in deep red. The material was draped across the torso, held up with one off shoulder strap. The skirt was asymmetrical, and the shorter side had a slit that almost reached to the hip, a single leg sticking out. The long side that pooled at the floor was covered in red and white roses. 

'This is incredible,' she murmured. 'I thought you said you were struggling to design?'

'I found some inspiration,' he murmured. 

Rey's eyes passed over the dress again and then looked to the face of the drawing, expecting to see the usual nondescript face of a standard fashion illustration, but found a real expression. A familiar expression. 

She glanced at Ben, who was staring steadily at her, and she turned the page. The next double page was covered in more sketches of faces, and they all belonged to her. 

The pages that followed were filled with her, with and without clothing, smiling, laughing, pensive. As Rey went, she found herself chuckling. 'You know inspiration was supposed to encourage your designs.' 

'I got distracted.' 

Rey closed the book and leaned back, resting her back against the couch. 'If we're each other’s distraction, maybe this isn't a good idea,' she said with amusement. 

'I think that's a terrible observation and suggestion.'

She laughed. 'I think it has some merit.' Rey reached toward him then, her fingers pushing his hair behind his ear and her thumb drifting over the two loops at the bottom and then to the cuff at its tip. 

'Is that one of your distractions?' He queried, swallowing. 

'Hmm maybe. You said ten, right?' 

Ben chuckled, leaning into her touch until Rey's hand was pressed against his cheek, connecting the spaces between his moles with her thumb. 

'If you're asking, you must want to see them.' 

Rey smiled. 'You know I want to. But you're supposed to tell me that I can't have everything I want.'

'I want to give you everything you want.'

She laughed, her hand dropping to his shoulder. 'What about that kiss that I wanted? You still—'

His lips pressed earnestly against hers, cutting off her words and making her head spin at the rush. Despite the briefness of the kiss, it still left Rey silent and out of breath. 

'I think your sketches lack accuracy,' she managed after several breaths.

'Now you're insulting my art?' He asked with amusement, his thumb tracing Rey's bottom lip and his fingers splayed across her jaw.

Rey had turned so her feet were folded under her, while Ben was only half turned, his bended leg under him. 

'Constructive criticism,' she murmured. 

'I'll consider it.'

Rey smiled and moved forward, joining their lips again. Ben's other hands moved to her waist and Rey wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in closer. 

'So, you've imagined me naked?' Rey questioned against his lips. Her shirt had slipped up somewhat and Ben's hands were warm on the skin at her sides. 

Ben managed a laugh. 'Are you being a hypocrite now?' 

She hummed gently and sighed, getting as close to Ben as she possibly could in their current position. He groaned when she tentatively opened her mouth, her tongue grazing against his, smiling. She felt the slight impression of his nails, and then decided to shift slightly.

They separated for a moment, Ben chasing her as Rey moved to straddle him. She sat in his lap, his hands falling to her jean-clad thighs as their lips met again. 

Rey was dizzy, frightened of this moment ending while in the middle of it. 

She could faintly feel Ben's stiffening erection between her legs, and she wanted to squirm, desperately wanting more contact, unable to stop the automatic rolling of her hips, the seam of her jeans pressing tight but not abrasive enough against her clit. 

'Are we doing this?' Ben asked, breathless. 

'Do you want to?' Rey returned, leaning back slightly. 

His lips were red, and a blush had crept up his throat. Rey imagined she looked the same. He held her gaze for a moment, closing his eyes when Rey fidgeted in his lap. 

She reached for one of his hands and removed it from her thigh, lifting it beneath her shirt and against her breast. His thumb swiped over her nipple and Rey shivered, grinning at him. 

'Okay,' he said, his throat tighter. 

He pulled the shirt over her head, causing the bun on Rey's head to loosen, which she promptly undid. Ben was staring at her chest and then he glanced down at the bar through the dip in her stomach and then back up at her. 

Rey's hands reached the hem of his jumper, pulling it over his head and leaving him in another white shirt. She was smiling eagerly, and Ben chuckled at her expression, his thumbs massaging circles into the soft flesh of her belly. 

'It's like unwrapping an Easter egg,' she commented, leaning back and admiring the tattoos that scaled his arms. 'Why the jumpers, anyway?'

'My personal brand,' he answered like it was the simplest thing in the world. 

Rey snorted and she rested her arms on his shoulders, moving forward in his lap. She reached to kiss him again, her lips grazing against his. 'Trademark look; jumpers, jeans and boots.'

'Now you've got it,' he murmured, chasing her lips again. 

Her hands were back at the hem of his top and she lifted the shirt up, revelling in the solid muscle of his stomach beneath her fingers. As she lifted the shirt further up and over his chest, a knuckle grazed over one of the rings there, and it was Ben who adjusted beneath her. 

The shirt was discarded on the floor beside them and Rey paused, giving herself time to assess the sight before her. 

Moles were splattered across his torso, antithetical to the pale skin of his chest. The jumpers had concealed the true breadth of him too. She chewed on her lip at the sight of the small loops through his nipples and fought herself not to immediately reach to rub her thumbs over them. Not to lean forward and suck them into her mouth. 

'I'm definitely not the beautiful one in this relationship,' she murmured. 

'This relationship?' 

Rey narrowed her eyes at the cocky expression on his face. 

Ben leaned back, appraising Rey through half lidded eyes, his hands climbing her waist. 'You look like you have something to say.' 

'Whatever I want?'

'Whatever you want.'

She smiled at the ease in which Ben said it, and when Rey leaned towards him again, he leant forward, kissing her languidly, his hands falling to her ass as she grinded over him. 

He panted into her mouth and Rey broke the kiss, dragging her lips, tongue, teeth down along his throat, sucking gently. 

His fingers drew lines along her spine and Ben groaned as her hips shifted and her kisses dropped to his chest, barely circumnavigating his nipples.

'Can I?' She requested. 

Ben nodded, his head resting on the back of the couch as Rey kissed the ringed tips of him, feeling him shudder under her.

The metal was cool on her tongue, and Rey so badly wanted a hand in her underwear, something to ease the tension there. 

He groaned and bucked his hips, Rey revelling in how hard he was, that she had done that. Her hands slipped to the buckle of his belt, pulling it open, unbuttoning his jeans and then pulling down his fly. 

There was a damp spot on his underwear as she slipped her hand inside, the appendage glancing over his clothed erection, rubbing soft circles over him. 

'Fuck,' he moaned, nails scraping against her skin as Rey swirled his pierced nipple into her mouth and sucked softly on it. 

Rey smiled against his chest, finding that she loved this more than she had anticipated, and Ben's noises merely spurred her on. 

'Will you show me the other one?' She requested, her kisses trailing back up his neck and to the studs and bars through his left ear. 

Ben took a moment to reply, his concentration still on Rey's hand. 

'If you're good,' he croaked. 

Rey smiled against his throat. 'That's rich coming from you, prone underneath me.' 

He looked up, catching the playful look in her eye and Ben sighed. 'Good thing I can do this.' 

That was to lift them both up. Rey's hand was forced to leave his pants and her legs wrapped around his waist. 

'Second door,' she murmured as Ben walked them across the room and through the door to Rey's bedroom. 

He let her down just before her bed and Rey shimmied out of her jeans, leaving her just in her underwear, which was much wetter than she had anticipated. 

Rey stood within a foot of Ben, looking up at him as her hands went to pulling at his trousers. His eyes passed between hers, their breaths the only noise shared between them. His hands were on her shoulders, her throat and then on her jaw, his fingers tangling in her hair. Rey’s hands were caught between them when he kissed her again, his trousers half off him and steadily slipping off his thighs.

Her hands moved around his waist and pulled at the waistband of both his boxer briefs and his jeans, pulling them further down. His jeans fell to the floor, but his underwear had only come down in the back, much to Rey’s annoyance.

Ben stepped out of his jeans and pushed Rey back slightly, her legs catching on the bed. 

‘Condom?’ 

He knelt, sifting through his jeans for his wallet and pulled out a foil packet, tossing it on the bed beside Rey. She sat back, her arms supporting her as she looked up at him. His erection was reaching for his stomach, despite the restriction of his underwear, and Rey could see the outline of the bar that went through the head of his cock. 

Ben chuckled, knowing what she was looking at so intently. ‘Is this what you want?’ He questioned, pulling at his underwear. 

Rey sat up, thinking she could feel herself dripping, soaking her underwear completely. The thought of Ben pushing into her, pressing her against the bed made her skin feel like it was on fire. 

‘Yes,’ she hissed. 

He smiled, moving forward and letting Rey pull down his boxer briefs, his erection springing free in all its glory. She was gentle as she pulled the material down to his knees before Ben stepped out of it, and then her hands were on him. He jolted, her fingers likely too cold, and then her thumb was running through his slit, entranced by the bar that ran straight through the head of his dick. Top to bottom. 

Ben shuddered under her touch, weeping precum that Rey took to rubbing into his skin. Her fingers glanced over the two balls – about two thirds of the size of small marbles – that were on either end of the bar. He jerked into her hand, losing control and Rey steadied his hips, glancing up at him as he sucked in air. 

‘Is it better with it?’ she queried, her hand gently rubbing along his length. Back and forth, Ben having to force his eyes closed. 

He nodded, whistling out a breath, having to force out his words. ‘The movement inside... changes the feeling.’ 

She blew against it and Ben groaned, mumbling to himself. With her free hand, she reached for the condom by her side, and tore it open with her teeth before sliding it over him. 

His eyes were open then and Rey retreated up the bed, pulling her underwear down as she moved. 

Ben looked down, seeing her arousal glisten between her folds and he took a breath, reaching and touching her. His finger glided easily inside of her and Rey’s breath hitched at the girth of his fingers. Equivalent to two of hers almost, and able to go deeper than she was. He added another and she keened, pulling roughly at his hand. 

‘How long have you been like this?’ he questioned, his hand quickly soaking in her wetness.

‘All day. Yesterday too,’ she answered. 

His hands left her, and he moved over her, his forehead dropping to her shoulder, taking several deep breaths. Rey’s legs widened to let him settle between hers and she ran a hand through his hair and the thumb of her free hand drifted over the metal ring through his nipple. 

‘I couldn’t stop thinking about this.’ 

‘Did you get off on the thought?’ he asked, angling himself against her. 

The top of the barbell hit Rey’s clit and she twitched, her eyes closing. Even through the condom it was as present as it would have been without. The only thing she missed, was the cold sensation that metal would bring, not dissimilar to the steel toy she had in her bedside drawer. 

‘Yes,’ she huffed. ‘In this bed.’ 

‘You were this soaked at just the idea of me inside of you?’ 

Rey nodded, trying to gather her sanity as he began to breach her, his apadravya piercing dragging against her walls. 

‘I mean it when I said you were distracting.’ 

Ben pushed further and Rey let out a moan she couldn’t control. She could feel the upper ball pressing inside of her, against the soft dip of nerves that she barely managed to reach with her own fingers. 

His lips were at her throat, teeth grazing the flesh there, not soft like she had been, but not hard enough to mark either. 

‘God, you feel so good.’ 

Rey’s eyes fluttered open when he was up to the hilt inside of her, trying to begin the action of stringing words together. Her mouth opened, though Ben had pulled back and steadily thrust inside of her, making stars dance behind her eyes. 

‘You—you feel even better,’ she stuttered, her voice barely audible. 

Ben’s forehead fell against her shoulder, groaning into her skin, his lips pressing sloppy kisses there. Rey’s hands crawled up his back, fingers combing through his hair as Ben moved within her. 

Another keen left Rey’s lips and she lifted her knees higher, feeling as Ben hit her g-spot with every forward motion. Her hands and eyes tightened closed, her peak coming sooner than she had expected. His lips came to her throat and then along her jaw to her mouth.

The kiss was messy, half-conscious and Ben’s moaning pants were swallowed by Rey. A hand reached for her thigh and he hooked his arm beneath her knee, lifting it higher while he put more weight on his other arm.

Rey felt as if she went blind in that moment, and she seemed to hold on to him as if his movements would send her somewhere else, even if mentally her mind was falling into another realm. 

She choked a sob of pure blinding ecstasy and then felt the world spinning away from her in a brief but dazzling moment. Her nails clawed at Ben’s back as she came, feeling over-stimulated as he worked through her crest, and she suddenly thought that the real deal was an almost biblical experience. 

‘You okay?’ His voice was stiff, and he’d marginally slowed his thrusts. 

Rey nodded, huffing into his shoulder, a noise that she thought sounded too much like a dying animal leaving her before she could speak. ‘Don’t stop.’ 

Her second peak seemed to speed along as Ben resumed his tempo, though she felt his hips begin to stutter.

‘I’m close, fuck, I’ll try…’ he couldn’t finish the thought. 

‘Just let go,’ she gasped, falling swiftly off her precipice and orgasming again, her grip on Ben tightening as she spasmed beneath him. 

Ben huffed, groaned, his hips slowing, and Rey could feel him softening within her, the condom filling as most of his body weight pressed her into the mattress, though Rey found that she didn’t want to complain. 

The lone silence of their heavy breaths only lasted a few moments before Ben rolled off Rey and pulled the condom from his dick, tying it off and tossing it in the bin a metre away from Rey’s bed. 

She watched him do it, some level of trepidation in her, though could only smile when he turned back, reaching for her and pulling her into his chest. 

Her arms wrapped around him, her chin resting on his shoulder as their legs tangled together. She could feel the metal of his piercings at her breasts and thigh, and she revelled in it, pulling closer to him.

‘I’ve never orgasmed so hard,’ she murmured, closing her eyes and concentrating on the remnants of Ben’s cologne, mixed with the fresh tang of sweat. 

Ben rubbed circles into the small of her back, his finger tickling her backside as he hummed. ‘I’ll make sure you say that every time.’

Rey chuckled and loosened her hold on him, edging back and looking into Ben’s face. He was grinning and his fingers fiddled with her hair, pushing the disarranged strands behind her ear and then sighing. ‘I think it will take at least another sketchbook of only you before I start thinking about what I want you to wear.’ 

She smiled, kissing him softly. ‘Is that you notifying me that I’m your current muse?’ 

‘Have some humility,’ he chuckled, kissing her again. 

‘At least your drawings will be authentic now.’

Ben shook his head. ‘Not quite.’ He was up then, leaving Rey to get rather cold without him, and she tucked in under the covers, frowning until Ben was running back in, his sketchpad and pack of pencils in his hands. 

‘Are you going to draw me now?’ she questioned, laughter in her tone.

He simply nodded and folded his legs underneath him, Rey’s attention again going to the bar that ran through the head of his cock: The piece of jewellery that had been instrumental in her second orgasm. 

Before Rey could say anything, Ben was already sketching – his pencil flying over the page quickly. Rey moved to look over the paper, the covers falling from her shoulders as she attempted to crawl over him, Ben being forced to unfold his legs as he sat back against the headboard. 

‘You’re so impatient,’ he scolded with a chuckle, especially as Rey decided to sit right in his lap. 

He was drawing her in various stages of undress, though Rey could see that her body was far more accurate, and she beamed at that, leaning her head back against his shoulder. 

‘Much better,’ she mused, ‘though you should definitely use more than just your visual faculties to assess your subject.'

Ben snorted. ‘How’s that?’

Rey took the hand that was holding the book – that rested in her lap now – and she lifted it to her naked chest, closing his hand around the small mound. Ben sighed and Rey used her free hand to support the sketch book while Ben massaged the small weight of her breast in his hand. 

She squirmed at his attention as he continued to sketch, his creative vision just as strong as before. The poses began to grow more erotic – Rey receiving pleasure, giving herself pleasure. Rey at climax. When she saw the image of herself riding a nondescript man’s body, she looked back at Ben. 

‘You’re being very creative.’

‘Sketching gives me visions of the future,’ he answered with a chuckle against her throat. 

She hummed, still feeling the tingle of their own making in her core, and knowing she needed a break. However, the fact that she could feel Ben hardening against her backside again was hard to convince her otherwise. 

Her fantasy came to her then, of his arms wrapped around her and his piercings pressed tightly into the skin of her back. It was only a few questions and adjustments away from him having his way with her, pressing her firmly into the softness of her mattress and bedspread. 

Ben flicked at her nipple again and Rey closed her eyes, hissing and feeling the yearning of her anatomy. The hardness at her back was all she could think about, even as Ben drew them in even more compromising positions. 

She licked her lips, trying to swallow but knowing that her throat was too dry. She needed water, but then she also needed him inside of her again. 

Ben’s next sketch was his tongue sucking languidly on her clit and Rey fidgeted, watching the pencil draw the lines of her body, the curves of her mouth as she groaned out. 

‘Accurate enough?’ he queried, his hand stilling.

Her eyes passed over the sketches he’d made in less than 10 minutes, swallowing as Ben’s hand moved from her breast to the apex of her thighs. His fingers ran along her slit and Rey closed her eyes, groaning, turning into his throat and letting go of the sketchbook that fell onto her thighs before Ben moved it, dropping it to the side of the bed, along with his pencil.

Rey squirmed in his lap as he pleasured her, fingers grazing across her lips, dipping into her entrance and then slipping up to circle around the hood of her clit. His movements were slow, teasing and he lowered his lips to her ear, sucking softly on the tip of it before his tongue traced the jewellery there. 

‘We should probably take a break, no?’ 

‘I want to die like this.’ 

Ben chuckled, nuzzling against her neck. ‘You definitely need a different distraction.’ 

Rey moaned and her toes curled, her breath leaving her and her eyes closing as she came again. Ben worked her delicately through it – making tight rings around her clit, before he stopped, kissing her temple and removing his hand. As he lifted her out of his lap, his soaked hand slipped against her thigh, Rey sighed at how drained she suddenly felt. 

She was in his arms next, her arms over his shoulder and legs wrapped around his waist. 

‘Bedtime for you,’ he murmured. 

Rey smiled lazily as he pushed the door to the bathroom open, sitting Rey down on the toilet. He left Rey for a moment, giving her time to pee before he was back, kneeling in front of her with a mug of water. She drank it back quickly and Ben lifted her again, pulling both of them into the small shower cubicle. 

‘I think you’re going to be a really good boyfriend,’ Rey said tiredly, yawning as she lathered the soap Ben had squeezed into her hands. 

He laughed as she rinsed the soap off before looking down between them at the angry looking erection staring up at her. 

‘It’ll go down in a bit,’ Ben said before Rey could comment and she sighed, her head leaning back against the tile. 

‘Do we have class tomorrow?’ 

Ben smirked. ‘Tomorrow is Saturday.’

‘Are you busy?’ 

He shook his head, turning off the shower. Rey was wrapped in her towel soon after and then she was absently pulling her legs through her sleep shorts and arms through an old t-shirt. 

‘That’s good.’ 

Ben could see sleep chasing quickly after Rey, and he lifted her back into bed, turned off the light and cradled her in his arms, waiting for her to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked it or if you hated it. JUST GIVE ME SOMETHING HAHAHA.  
I have also never taken so long to title something. SIGH.


End file.
